


Wouldn't You Like to Know?

by onekisstotakewithme



Series: The Coffee Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, McLilah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: Spiritual successor to "Good Coffee is Like Friendship", where Delilah has some news, and picks up about a year after “Enemy Combatant. Title based on Abby’s comment from the end of 14x08. McLilah, definitely a fluff piece. Happy American Thanksgiving! "





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some Season 14 spoilers, totally a speculative fluff piece.

They were just wrapping up a case- a missing sailor who’d turned up dead- when Tim got the text from his wife.

**Delilah:** Look behind you.

He’d been talking to Quinn about her date for the weekend, when he heard a sudden chorus of greeting behind him.

“Hey D.” Ellie chimed in first.

“Oh hi, Mrs. McGee, what are you doing here?” McGee knew Torres was smirking, without even having to turn around. Feeling generous, he decided not to react.

“You here for McGee, Delilah?”

McGee turned around to see his wife grinning at him, but also eyeing Gibbs. “Shouldn’t I be a McGee too, Gibbs?”

Gibbs chuckled at that. “One is enough.”

It was Delilah’s turn to laugh, as she warned. “Hold that thought Gibbs.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Is that right?”

“Yeah. Tim, can I borrow you for a second?” If McGee wasn’t mistaken- and he almost hoped he was wrong, reading her expression- Delilah looked almost… nervous.

“Yeah. Is everything okay?” He was aware that all of the team was watching them now, but he really couldn’t care less. Every possible- if improbable- reason for his wife visiting his office in the middle of the work day flew through his head. She’d gotten promoted. She’d been fired. She wanted a divorce. She was dying. Those last two thoughts made his heart pound in an incredibly unpleasant way.

“Of course, Tim. It’s fine.” Her evasive answer over her shoulder did nothing to help his growing sense that something was very wrong.

“Take as much time as you need!” Gibbs called, watching them leave. While not normally a warm-and-fuzzy kind of man, and he made that fact very obvious, he did have a soft spot for Delilah McGee.

**XNCISX**

“Um… what’s going on?” Bishop asked, watching McGee leave, following his wife out of the bullpen. Gibbs had some ideas.

“Was it just me, or was Delilah acting kinda… weird?” Torres offered his own question.

Gibbs turned only to see that instead of watching McGee, the team was watching him. It made him uncomfortable but it was as if they thought he had some kind of direct knowledge of what went on between McGee and Delilah, and could tell the team what in hell Delilah was doing there. But he didn’t have any answers, yet. Thankfully, Quinn beat him to it.

“I’m sure that everything is okay. Delilah visits all the time!” she said.

“I don’t know…” Ellie wasn’t convinced.

“Did you see the look on McGee’s face? He looked like he was goin to his own execution!” Torres was grinning, but a quick look from Gibbs wiped the smile off his face.

“Usually nothing good comes of your spouse coming to your workplace in the middle of the day, even if you’re not both federal agents,” Bishop reasoned.

“Good point,” Quinn noticed that Gibbs was watching the elevator, barely listening to the muttering of his subordinates. “Gibbs, any ideas?”

“Yup. A few.”

“And?”

Gibbs turned back to them at last, “And you all have reports to finish.” He was thinking that they’d find out soon enough, and he knew _exactly_ what emotions he’d seen on Delilah’s face. He grinned to himself as the rest of his team scrambled to get back to work finishing their reports. Oh, they would definitely find out soon enough.

**XNCISX**

McGee’s heart was pounding fit to burst, and he was pretty sure he’d broken out in a cold sweat, feeling the same awful anticipation that had consumed him the day of his proposal. He followed his wife over to the elevator. Thankfully, no one else was inside, leaving them a few minutes alone for whatever she needed to tell him. Once they were inside, it was Delilah’s turn to reach over and flip the emergency switch, making the elevator grind to a halt. That did nothing for McGee’s anxiety over what was going on.

“Delilah, what are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Tim, for acting so weird.” She definitely looked nervous now.

“Is everything okay?” he asked again, fearing her response.

And then she smile a little, hesitantly, as though she feared whatever she was planning on telling him. “I’m sorry for all the mystery Tim, but I had this whole thing planned with dinner and dessert, and-,” Was she- Delilah McGee who was never at a loss for words- _rambling_? No way.

He looked at her, cutting her off, “Delilah?” It was déjà vu, he realized, the weird sense of anticipation, everything was déjà vu of his proposal.

She finally really smiled, “I really hate to interrupt your work day, and Gibbs is probably mad at me, but I just couldn’t wait to tell you.”

“Wait, tell me what?”

She grabbed his hand, and placed something in it. His mind didn’t comprehend what he was looking at. Federal Agent, Computer genius, Timothy Farragut McGee was only human, and before his eyes, in his hands was an oblong piece of plastic, and on one end was a very small, very pink plus sign.

And then it clicked.

He looked up at Delilah, “Wh- You-?”

“We’re having a baby, Tim.” Her eyes were glittering with tears as she smiled up at him.

“We’re going to be parents?” he asked, surprised, “I hadn’t thought-,”

“Surprise.” She said gently, and before she could stop him, or brace herself, he had wrapped her in a tight hug, feeling the tears well up in his own eyes. When he pulled away, he grinned at her, before cupping her face in his hands, and kissing her. His heart was pounding again, in a good way this time, because oh _thank God,_ they were going to be parents.

He pulled away, “That’s amazing Delilah! Have you told anyone else? Do your parents know? I have to call Tony! Am I allowed to tell the team-,” She cut him off, by pulling him into another kiss. This kiss was longer, and when she pulled away she rolled her eyes.

“I thought you’d never shut up,” she teased. “Yes, _we_ can tell the team. Together. But… first I owe Gibbs a coffee.”

One hand holding his, she reached over and flicked the switch again.

**XNCISX**

“Oh look who finally decided to come back,” Torres snorted, seeing McGee and Delilah coming back into the bullpen.

McGee made a face, but Quinn got there first, “This from the agent who took a three-hour lunch yesterday.”

“Hey you two,” Gibbs looked between them, “All good?”

“Yep,” Delilah rolled over to him, “In fact, I brought you a coffee.”

He eyed it suspiciously, knowing what Delilah was up to- or at least having some idea. Still, the smell of his favorite coffee was so intoxicating that he took it from her. She blinked innocently up at him. And he sipped it, before looking at the writing on the side of the cup. He had to read it twice before he choked on his coffee.

“Not the reaction I was hoping for,” McGee muttered.

He cleared his throat, before reading it out loud, “One McGee is never enough, Gibbs. And now there’s gonna be three!”

He looked at Delilah, somewhat surprised, but felt a smile slowly spreading across his face.

She smiled back, and asked, “Do you prefer to be Grandpa Gibbs or Uncle Gibbs?”

“Wait a second,” Bishop chose that moment to cut in. “Wh-,”

“Well, Bishop, I think Delilah is sayin’ she’s pregnant,” Gibbs said levelly.

“What?” Nick and Alex blurted it out at the same time, then looked at each other, making a face, before excitedly turning back to the happy couple.

“I CALLED IT!”

The loud yell came from the direction of the elevator, and everyone turned to see exactly who was shrieking at them. It was Abby, rushing towards them.

“Whoa, Abbs, slow down. Ya called _what_?” Gibbs asked.

But her attention was on McGee, “Timothy Farragut McGee, I _told_ you my stats were accurate, and you didn’t believe me, but I was right!” She had her arms crossed, but she couldn’t have been farther from angry.

“What?” he asked, confused, “Abby what are you talking about?”

“Thanksgiving. A year ago, McGee! I told you I’d predicted when you two would have your first baby, and I. Was. RIGHT.”

McGee started laughing, as he did remember the conversation. “Okay, Abby, you were right. Happy?”

“Oh, I’m _thrilled_ for you guys!” She pulled McGee into a hug, and then hugged Delilah too, smiling all the while. “I’m so happy, I get to be an aunt! Can they call me Aunt Abby?”

“Sure they can.”

Everyone swarmed Tim and Delilah, asking questions,

“Are you excited, Delilah?” Torres was smirking, and Delilah rolled her eyes.

“Do you know when the baby is due?” Bishop asked.

“Are you going to have a baby shower?” It was Quinn’s turn.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and called over the racket, “Ya satisfied, Delilah? You’ve got my team distracted. They’ll never get back to work now.”

“Stop grumping and smile, Gibbs. It won’t kill you,” she teased. “Or even just be proud.”

“Oh, I am. Family’s growing.”

She smiled at that, a real smile, “When little McGee arrives, I expect you there, Gibbs. With bells on.”

He grinned back, “Dunno about bells, but I’ll bring you a coffee.” He walked over and kissed her on the forehead, and she looked up at him.

“I _will_ hold you to that.” She turned to Abby, “So Fortune Teller, do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

Abby smirked, “As I told dear Timothy…. Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

**FIN**


End file.
